


Revenge

by LittleWolf111



Category: Law & Order: SVU, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Angst, Crime, Crossover, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I just love breaking characters, I'm not kidding, I'm very sorry don't kill me, Kidnapping, poor Lena, trigger warning, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf111/pseuds/LittleWolf111
Summary: When Liam breaks out of prison, he targets the Adams Foster family for revenge on his incarceration and kidnaps Lena. Olivia Benson, who is visiting San Diego, contacts the family and teams up with Stef to save Lena.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: There will be some trigger warnings throughout the story. I will warn you in the beginning of a chapter or before the incident occurs if there will be possibly triggering content. This is also my first story for SVU and I am very new to the fandom, I am sorry if any characters are OOC. Constructive criticism and reviews in general are highly appreciated)

Lena POV

I feel someone watching me, I have a feeling that someone is behind me, stalking me, like a hungry tiger stalking its prey, waiting to pounce. I look behind me and examine my surroundings but all I can see is the empty school building. The only sound that can be heard is the sound of the crickets.

I turn around but as I am walking to my car someone grabs me, I try to scream but he covers my mouth with his gloved hand. I taste a bitter substance before I fall unconscious.

The first thing I notice when I wake up is that my hands are tied to the point that they are extremely uncomfortable. I can’t move my mouth or breathe through my mouth. I then realize that I have been kidnapped. I scan the room with my brown eyes in fear. I am in a cold, dark room.

A light flickers on as a man walks into the room with a knife in his hand, he grins evilly. My eyes widen as I realize who it is, _Liam._

“I don’t think we have met properly yet, my name is Liam,” He says and slowly rips off the duct tape that he put on my mouth to keep me silent.

“How are you here?” I ask, terrified of what he could do.

“I broke out of prison genius,” He said with a proud grin on his face.

“Please don’t hurt me or my family, just leave us alone,” I plead.

“Hurting you and your family is the entire point of this meeting of ours,” He says before getting onto the bed, I try to move back but he grabs me by the legs. I close my eyes, hoping this nightmare will end. He then starts to punch me repeatedly in the face. After a full half a minute of him beating me up, he gets up and leaves.

“Don’t try anything.” He says as I cry, the pain radiating through my face, I can already feel my face swelling up.

Stef POV

Lena is rarely late and if she is, she tells me. Lena has been gone for around two hours, no sight of her anywhere. I am starting to get sickly worried as this is not like her.

“Mom, you need to come see this,” Callie says, fear in her voice. I run downstairs to see her staring at the tv, frozen in fear and as pale as a sheet, I cannot believe the words I am hearing and seeing on the news.

 

_Liam Olmstead, has escaped from jail._

These six words immediately bring my dinner up, I speed to the bathroom and vomit in the toilet.

I look at my phone and scroll down to one of the people who I know can help, Olivia Benson. I call her and she picks up within seconds.

“Olivia I need your help, my wife has gone missing and my daughter’s rapist has gotten out of jail and I am really worried that he has done something to her,” I say quickly, tears start to fill my eyes.

“Stef, slow down, what happened?” Olivia asks in her calm voice that can calm anyone down.

I take a deep breath and repeat what I had said earlier.

“I happen to be in San Diego right now, I will be there in a few hours,” She says.

“Thank you.” I say before she ends the call.

 


End file.
